


Fluff Alphabet.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [67]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet, Fluff without Plot, Soft Bellamy Blake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bellamy blake fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: so y'all know I did the smut alphabet some time ago and I said I'd love to write it for another character or do the fluff one, so here we are. It ended up being hella long so... yk, you're welcome!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Fluff Alphabet.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** I couldn't find any full template for this one and the one I saw was kinda... too rainbow-y for me so, I created my own, hope that's cool. I think it came out really great, let me know! 
> 
> **This template was designed by me so I ask of anyone that may be reading this and thinking of using it NOT to do it; it took me some good old time to come up with all of these so, please, respect that. It's not as easy as it may look. Don’t steal my template, thank you 🌱**  
> 

**A = Affection**

_(let's talk about how they kiss)_

He may not look like it at times but Bellamy is a soft boy deep down. Of course, he loves kissing you passionately, like the end of the world is near and the only way to show you how much he loves you is wrapping his arms tight around you so you can't escape, his lips on yours threatening to leave you breathless, tilting your head to deepen the kiss as he licks your lips, asking for permission to explore your mouth with his tongue. Yeah, he loves those. And what they always end up leading to.

But let's focus on the soft kisses. _There are so many types._

Like when he wakes up before you do, your back to his chest, and he sleepily allows his mouth to pepper small kisses all over your bare skin, making his way up to your earlobe moving his hand brushing up your thigh light as a feather, sighing content as you start to wake up, making you roll in his arms so that his lips can finally meet yours that day. It's lazy and messy but it never fails to make him feel better.

Or when you walk past each other down the hallways, his eyes going soft as they land on you, his heart racing faster the closer you get, excusing himself and taking your hand in his to pull you to him, making sure he can quickly steal a chaste kiss from you, wishing it could be longer but you both have duties to attend to, so he lets go of your hand as your own caresses his face. Neither of you needs to say it, you both know.

Then, there are those needy kisses when one of you is tipsy -or drunk-, or maybe both of you are. You hold onto him, craving to have him glued to your skin just like he wishes he wasn't lacking coordination to pick you up and hold you against the wall to keep going. It's passionate and messy at equal parts, grabbing onto each other, not moving too far away to catch your breaths, almost as if you were sharing one, his hands on your ass and yours on his hair, whining into each other's mouths as your hands start exploring each other. _"Guys, we're still here!"_ Glaring at Murphy before smashing his lips against yours again, caring very little for everyone's disgusted noises.

After a long day, too tired to even stand straight anymore, stumbling towards your bed, pulling you to him as you giggle, allowing him to move his hands to your face as you lay on top of him, holding you so tenderly, you feel like the most valuable treasure on Earth. He knows you are. _"I love you, Y/N."_ He pulls you down on him, your lips sliding over his so effortlessly, so lovingly, he wishes he wasn't on the bridge of falling asleep to keep making out with you, but he contents himself by holding you, your nose nuzzling against his neck as you kiss him there. _"I love you, Bellamy."_ That's the last thing he hears before he falls asleep.

**B = Beginning**

_(how did they get together with their s.o?)_

You probably were dating before you two actually realized the other felt the same way. They say love is blind for a reason -that reason being neither of you made the connection between your shared nights (talking), the fact that the first thing you both did every morning was looking for the other and the unmistakable point of you both doing everything together. Kind of funny looking back.

You had started reading into it a bit earlier than he did but he built the courage to ask you about it and confess how he felt first. How did he do it? Like only he would. He assigned you late patrol one night; you didn't protest for every one landed one of those shifts at some point, so you went to your assigned spot, wondering why that particular one that was in the middle of two other posts and even more confused as you seemed to be alone. Keyword: seemed. Bellamy was looking at you from afar, going over all he wanted to say, hyping himself up before taking a deep breath and walking up to you.

_"Hey." "I was starting to worry I'd have to be alone all night." "I hope I'm the person you hoped to see." "Actually, yes."_

You were about to confess, thinking it was now or never and better rip off the bandage sooner than later when he cleared his throat and faced you completely. It took you by surprise, how he started to enumerate the things you did together and how he seemed to remember every little detail. Your breath caught up in your chest when he went one step further and started to list all the things he liked about you, the little things you did without thinking that made him happy and feel important, like whenever you asked for his opinion or when you always went to him first for anything.

_"I hope I haven't read too much into it, Y/N, but I think you like spending time with me as much as I do." "I do."_

He let out a clear sigh of relief, smiling gently at you, licking his lips as he stood up, walking away, leaving you there completely startled and lost for you thought he was going somewhere with that.

_"Hey, Bellamy!"_

You shoot running after him, caring very little for patrol and the Grounders at that very second, Bellamy turning around with a smirk on his lips, wondering what you were doing.

_"You can't basically confess you want me to be your girl and then leave." "Can't I?" "Not without finishing it."_

You narrowed your eyes, placing your hands on your hips and eyeing him up and down, hoping he'd understand you wanted to be his and much as he wanted to be yours. You smiled as he pulled you to him, taking your chin in his hand, silently asking for permission.

_"I take this means you have feelings for me too." "No shit, Sherlock."_

**C = Craving**

_(how do they feel when their s.o is gone for a long time?)_

Saying that he doesn't like it one bit is an understatement. Being away from you is torture for Bellamy: thoughts about you getting hurt, needing him and him not being there for you crowd his mind; he knows you are going to be okay but there's always that little voice inside his head going _what if_ and he can't help but listen to it. People have gotten hurt, or much worse, down here and he can't bear the thought of something happening to you. He's anxious the whole time, he'd bite his nails to the bone if he didn't know any better, pacing around the place when he's done with his duties, walking up to the fence, trying to be casual about it but being a tangled mess of nerves inside.

 _"She's okay, she's strong."_

He raises his eyes from his feet as soon as the door shrinks as it starts to open, clearing his throat and standing tall, smirking at you as soon as you land eyes on him, your eyes shining with happiness as you make your way towards him. _"Missed me, Blake?"_ You wrap your arms around his neck, stealing a much-needed kiss from his lips, his hands on your back as he lets out a sigh of relief, taking now your hand in his and pulling you towards the ship. _"Every damn second."_

**D = Destiny**

_(let's talk about the future, how do they picture it?)_

If Bellamy knows one thing for certain, is that he's dating you with the prospect of building a future with you; a future that has everything you both thought you'd never get, things you'd have never dared dreaming of. _"Would you ever consider marrying me?" "Bellamy, if we aren't dating to marry one day, what are we doing?"_

He knows he's going to marry you, he's certain of it since you started dating. And he doesn't care if it's just you two making each other that promise in private, interchanging rings that you'll wear to your necks because the gods know neither of you will risk losing them on a fight. But he hopes that, by the time he decides to ask you the question, peace will be all you know. Or maybe it'll be you and him and all your friends surrounding you to be witnesses of the pure love he feels for you and the sacred connection you share.

After that, he's decided to elope with you away from everyone, away from your respective duties that keep you apart for half the day or more depending on the situation. He just wants time to be completely alone with you, glued to you without a care in the world. He hopes, by then, he'll have found a place where you can be comfortable in every sense but, if not, he doesn't mind sleeping under the stars with you, one arm wrapped around you, pointing at the stars and telling you all he knows about them.

And he wants kids; oh, he definitively does. One day. [more on this in letter K]

**E = Eyes**

_(how do they react when they catch their s.o with their eyes on them?)_

Bellamy loves to have your attention on him and he won't hesitate to make sure you know it but his reaction to it will solely depend on both your moods, for he can tell very easily how you're feeling when he catches your eyes on him.

If you're looking at him longingly, say it's been a long day and you've barely had time to be together during the past couple of days, he'll smile at you from his post, his eyes softening just for you, wishing he could just run up to you and hold you close to his chest, but you both have duties to attend to.

If your eyes on him are much less subtle, daring even, your lower lip in between your teeth and he is anywhere close to you, he'll excuse himself for a moment, walking up to you and grabbing your hand, taking you to the nearest quiet place and basically devouring your mouth with his own, grabbing onto your ass before he lets go and leaves you hanging (we already saw how much of a tease he is).

Overall, he just loves knowing you only have eyes for him, it makes him feel loved and special, a reminder of everything that's good in the world just by looking into your loving eyes from afar.

**F = First-time**

_(how did their first kiss/kisses go?)_

The whole situation had been surreal; not only because he had tricked you into patrol but because he had intended to walk away without actually confessing, oh, but you'd be damned. 

_"I take this means you have feelings for me too." "No shit, Sherlock."_

You couldn't help but scoff, rolling your eyes but not moving away from him, realizing he was just being a tease as he chuckled, so you simply pulled down on the collar of his jacket, sighing content as his lips pressed against yours, his arms wrapping around your frame to pull you as close as he could get you, your hands moving up to the back of his neck and your fingers tangling on his hair. Neither of you knew it'd feel so right; if you had, you'd have done this much sooner. Breaking apart to breathe for just a moment, unable not to crash your lips together again, needier this time, as if trying to make up for the lost time you wasted wondering if the other felt the same. His hands moving down your back, gently over your ass and grabbing your thighs, making you jump and wrap your legs around his hips before he started to walk away with you towards his tent. Your tent now.

_"Aren't you forgetting something?" "Don't think so." "Don't we have patrol?" "Oh, that was an excuse to get you alone at night so no one would bother us."_

**G = Gloat**

_(do they brag about their s.o/_ _being with them_ _?)_

Oh, boy, Bellamy will make sure everyone knows you both are dating and will not pass on an opportunity to talk about you to whoever is listening. It started when you were in Arkadia training with guns when the adults came down thinking none of you would be able to hit the target, let alone directly hit the center and yet, there you stood, pleased look in your eyes as you handed Kane back the gun.

_"Since when can you use a gun?" "Since she's my girl and I taught her all I know."_

Bellamy walked behind you, eyeing Kane before focusing on you and kissing you gently or, at least, it looked gentle but his tongue was saying something else.

Then he'd drop hints and comments every now and then about how _"Y/N would do that in half the time"_ or _"she's much better at that than any of us"_ ; never in a put-everyone-else-down type of way but genuinely expressing his adoration for you. And then, it morphed into the _"that's my girl"_ and _"careful, she's mine"_ discourse whenever anyone tried to put you down, especially if you aren't around to defend yourself like he very well knows you can do.

He'd honestly spend his day reminding everyone (and himself) of how lucky he feels and how happy he is since you got together.

**H = Hurt**

_(how do they react when their s.o gets hurt?)_

Bellamy doesn't really react well when his loved ones get hurt; it's like his world collapses over him and he doesn't know how to rise back up again, he'll throw the house out of the window.

When it's you getting hurt, it's even worse: he feels like a part of him is dying, especially if what's happened to you is something serious. He'll spend all his time by your side, in medical or in your room, doesn't matter, he won't leave your side to the point to which he needs to be reminded to eat and sleep even. He'll take your hand in his and squeeze it when you're asleep and, once you're awake, he'll tell you stories about his childhood and all the history he knows and that he knows makes you smile because all he wants is to see you recover quickly and be happy. Even if it's something small, like a sprained ankle after running after your next meal, he'll clear his schedule because he doesn't want to leave you alone if he knows you're in pain. He hates seeing how you clench your jaw and shut your eyes hard when Clarke's treating you, allowing you to hold onto his hand and squeeze as hard as you need without a single complaint. He loves you deeply and he wouldn't hesitate to do anything, _literally anything_ , to take the pain -even if minimal- away form you.

**I = Interactions**

_(how do they interact in public with their s.o?)_

You wouldn't have thought Bellamy would be really into PDA but he always found a way to be close to you, to have a part of his body always in contact with yours: maybe it was your hands brushing against each other as you walked, or his hand on your back when you wandered around the camp and weren't on duty, sometimes he'd wrap his arm around your waist and walk around with you like that. He wasn't that big into walking around with fingers intertwined because he needed to be ready to grab his gun, especially due to his overwhelming need to keep you safe.

Slowly but surely, PDA grows on him, having him stealing a kiss from you when you meet walking down the hallways, making you sit in between his legs or on his lap when you meet with your friends after everyone is done with their duties and, eventually, he won't say no to making out with you in the middle of camp: first, because it's a turn on, and second, because he needs everyone to see you with him so that no one gets any ideas: you're together and you are exclusive. He will, literally, devour your mouth if he sees anyone looking at you too intensely but that has a lot to do with his jealous side.

And even when it's not a question of bodies being together, he's always looking for you; he'll walk into a room and his eyes will wander around until he finds you, making his way to you and standing by your side; after all, a King belongs with his Queen.

**J = Jealously**

_(are they jealous? how do they show it/trie to hide it? How do they react to their s.o being jealous?)_

Jealous? Bellamy's face will definitively pop up in the dictionary if you look for that word. He tries to hide it, but he's not too good at it.

Before you were together, of course, he'd take it easy, simply glaring at whoever he despised in that particular moment for being around you. It didn't happen too often but most times it was because Jasper had his arm intertwined with yours and he'd hate that that wasn't him. But he soon learned that that anger should be directed more inward and less to those around you. So he made his move before he lost the opportunity.

Once you're together, you tease him about it and, as much as he knows you love him and only have eyes for him, he can't help but be annoyed when someone is too close to you, mainly because he wanted your attention to be only focused on him. And you knew that. He's a healthy amount of jealous; he'd never cross the line to the point to which he becomes controlling. That's not who Bellamy is.

He also finds it cute when you're the one getting jealous, especially when it's because he hasn't been paying much attention to you throughout the day and you suddenly find him having a drink with whomever. He knows your way of getting payback for that is teasing him and it's not like he is going to complain, especially when he knows exactly what's going to happen when you both are finally alone together.

**K = Kids**

_(all about kids - do they want them? how are they with them?)_

Bellamy is fantastic with kids, he's always been and he knows that. He also really likes them but he always thought he'd never get the chance to form a family of his own. Until he found you. Or you found each other, should I say.

You've had that conversation a couple of times but neither of you dares set it in stone knowing how things work down on Earth, both of you perfectly happy together just as you are. But there are times you'll let him in your mind, telling him about the future you want with him and those same times is when he'll tell you how much he craves to build a family with you. He definitively knows he wants to spend the rest of his time by your side but he also knows, if time and destiny allow him, that he wants to have kids with you; at least two and preferably a boy and a girl, just like him and his little sister. And he'd love to name the girl after his mum and he's all in for you to choose the boy's name, knowing whatever you chose will be perfect; and he wants to see them grow up and take care of them and love them and protect them like he hoped you both had been; he wants to give your kids the life he knows every kid out there should live: carefree, fun, safe and healthy, learning about everything they want to learn and being who they want to be, not what a set of stupid rules forces them to become. And he wants to teach them about the universe, about space and the stars, he wants to read them stories about ancient gods and tales, mysteries of the old-time and the people who walked this Earth before you; he just wants to be loved and love unconditionally.

And if you don't want kids? You know what? That's also cool and valid and he's not going to be telling you otherwise; as long as you're together, that's all he wants.

**L = Lazy day**

_(how does it look like for them? what do they like to do?)_

Bellamy gets free days (or gives himself free days) very sporadically, we all know he likes to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders so, when he does get them, chances are he'd just enjoy staying in bed with you.

Waking up late? Unheard of even on those days, until you force him down on the bed again, determined to make him sleep for longer and it's not like he will oppose to just laying in bed with you so it comes as no surprise when he actually falls back asleep, raising your head from his shoulder to watch the peace in his features, falling a bit more in love with him as you smile to yourself and then close your eyes again, even if you don't fall asleep.

You'll be grabbing each meal together, oftentimes joined by Lincoln and Octavia or Raven and even Monty and Harper, talking about everything but work; that's the only rule for those days: no work stuff, no camp worries, no one coming to Bellamy to ask him anything related to organizing or ruling the place. Even the King deserves a day off, right? Right.

Going to the waterfall _(see "O = often")_ is never discarded but, if you don't do that, then you'll enjoy a calm walk around the camp even if it's never quiet for you both always find something to talk about which is beautiful. You'll get out of the fence and sit down on the grass overlooking the lake by the camp, enjoying each other's company, you laying down and closing your eyes as Bellamy remains sat beside you, leaning back on his arms and probably spending more time looking at you than at the scenery in front of him. Probably both of you lost deep in thought now, until Bellamy decides it's enough and lays on top of you, kissing your neck, making you laugh as you wrap your arms around him.

_"I never thought I'd get this lucky." "You and me both."_

**M = Meet**

_(how/when did they meet their s.o? what did they think of them?)_

Did you run into him as you exited the dropship seeing nothing but a shade of green you had never seen before? Guilty as charged. You got out of your trance quickly, though, focusing on him and furrowing your eyebrows as you saw his guard attire, already thinking how you (the kids) could get rid of him, not allowing him to say a word before you walked away, trying to drink everything in and find your friends, soon screaming with Jasper and Monty about how beautiful life suddenly was.

Bellamy had been ready to curse you out for not looking where you were going; I mean, how did you miss him? How did you not see him? He knows very well he stands out from the crowd so the thought of being almost run over is foreign to him. He glared at you as you walked away, trying to decide if you'd be a nuisance or an ally. Who'd have told him?

**N = Needy**

_(do they need a lot of attention from their s.o?)_

If you think Bellamy won't get needy, you're absolutely mistaken. He likes to be close to you, his hand always finding a way to brush against yours as you walk around, he's a big cuddle bear if you asked me, maybe more so in private but who can complain when all his attention is focused on you and all he wants is to be close to you?

Or even picture a long busy day around the camp: everyone busy fulfilling their duties to make sure everything runs as smoothly as possible, trying to be quick and safe, especially those building the wall and on patrol, having each other's backs. Bellamy is, of course, on patrol, giving himself no breaks until he is literally falling on his face from how tired he is, one of the kids finally taking over his spot and he finds himself almost crawling back to your tent, just wanting to lay beside you and hold you close, kiss your neck and fall asleep because he's certain you're asleep.

But oh, what a surprise for him when he sees you reading one of the books he found in the bunker under a dim light, closing it and smiling up at him as he closed the flap behind him.

_"Thought you'd be asleep." "You're the one about to fall flat on their face."_

You'd chuckle softly and stand up, kissing him as he takes off his jacket, his arms soon over your shoulders as he leans against you, keeping you close and humming pleased as you comb his hair. You know this Bellamy. You love this Bellamy. You'd pull him to sit on the bed, watching as his eyes are struggling to stay open, pulling on his shirt, and basically undressing him, allowing him to pull you on his lap and kiss your shoulder.

_"That t-shirt looks familiar." "It's mine now."_

He'd chuckle against your lips, kissing you back gently, pulling you both on the bed and moving the covers over you, resting his head under your chin and you know exactly the type of night it is, so you lay on your back, allowing him to move an arm under your pillows as his other moves over your stomach, his head resting on your chest as you move and arm under him and start combing his hair, smiling as he snuggles closer to you.

 _"I love you, Y/N." "I love you, Bellamy."_ You'd kiss his head. _"Now get some rest."_

**O = Often**

_(something they like to do with their s.o on a regular basis)_

He will take any opportunity, and I mean literally the smallest of breaks, to take the Rover, grab your weapons and pull you with him out of the camp. He always calls those drives 'hunting trips' but most often than not, you'll hunt for like 20 minutes and the rest will be just a slow drive around the woods with him driving and you laughing by his side, his hand on your thigh and your eyes on him.

There's something so intimate and freeing of just getting away with you, being away from your duties, and the mess back in the camp, that makes his heart beat just a tad faster, enjoying your company as much as you enjoy his. One day finding a small waterfall and making that your new hanging spot: sitting on the grass and looking at the sky for a while now that you know the Grounders won't harm you and, on the hottest days, somehow finding yourself in the middle of the small pool in Bellamy's arms and just in your underwear. Being in that little heaven now happens more often than your peaceful drives around, let's be honest.

**P = Pet names**

_(do they like them/use them on their s.o?)_

Oh, boy, let's divide this into two: cute pet names, and the ones he'll only call you when you're going at it.

Cute pet names? Who'd have thought any of those would drop from his lips? I did, so shush. In the beginning, it was just sporadic cute little things like _"gorgeous"_ or _"beautiful"_ but as you delved more into your relationship, the word _"love"_ will start falling more often when referring to you. _"Sweetheart"_ is a classic for him, and his tone will tell you _exactly_ what he wants from you when he uses this one. _"Sleepyhead"_ is a soft one he uses mainly in the mornings when he's obviously awake before you can even say you've dreamt about anything. It'd be a crime the day he doesn't call you _"his Queen"_ , let's face it.

Sure, this is a fluff alphabet so I'll keep it modest but how can I not mention him calling you more sexual pet names? Refer to the smut alphabet for more but, let's just say, he has a thing for _"baby girl"_ , especially when it's rough.

**Q = Quicksilver**

_(quicksilver is something unpredictable; what's something they've done that their s.o didn't expect?)_

You hadn't expected Bellamy to be the romantic to the core type of guy -especially with everything going on-, which was fine and also the main reason it came as such surprise when one day he made sure you both had cleared schedules, asking you to get in the Rover with him but not telling you anything else; you weren't bringing spears so you knew you weren't going hunting. Maybe an exploration mission?

He'll place his hand on your thigh as he drives, smiling as he gives you little clues, laughing as you struggle to find out what's going on. Finally getting there, him stopping the Rover somewhere you've never been before, taking your hand and pulling you with him.

_"Where are we going?" "You'll see in a second."_

Allowing him to guide you through the forest, wondering why you keep going higher, looking around you but seeing no clues as to what he's found.

_"Close your eyes." "Are we there yet?" "Yeah."_

You close your eyes, trusting him completely, his hands taking yours and guiding you a couple more meters forward, feeling the sun on your face and the wind on your skin. You come to a stop, feeling Bellamy moving behind you and placing his hands over your eyes.

_"Ready?"_

You hummed in agreement, moving your hands over his and interlacing your fingers, waiting for him to move them down, opening your eyes when he does, getting used to the light and your breath catching up in your chest as you see where he's taken you.

_"This can't be real."_

He chuckles behind you, moving his arms to hold you to his chest as you drink in the view: you're at the top of a mountain that almost feels like a cliff, there's no way down in front of you like the mountain was cut in half, the forest expands before your eyes, seeing just the top of the Ark on your right, watching as birds fly through the sky, patches of shadows on the ground from the fluffy clouds and the river to the side, seeing animals that look impossibly small on a clearing.

_"Bellamy, this is... beautiful." "You like it?"_

You turn in his arms, moving your hands to the back of his neck as you nod, his hands settling on your hips as he leans down to kiss you. Resting your head on his chest as he hugs you and you look to the horizon, falling in love with Earth a bit more but not as much as Bellamy is falling all over for you again. He moved back to the Rover, taking out a full pic-nic setting with what looked like everything you could wish for. That wasn't hard, you'd be happy with a piece of bread on the condition he was by your side.

**R = Rave**

_(something they could go on and on for hours)_

We all know Bellamy, we all know about his love for history and literature so it comes as no surprise when he'll stay up late with you, telling you about the myths he's read dozens of times, the stories he used to tell Octavia when she had trouble sleeping, about the old gods and their ways and about how he had wanted to be a guy good purely from the way those books inspired him.

_"You're a good guy, Bell." "Am I?" "And what's even better: you're real."_

He smiled gently at you, pulling you close to him as you sat under the night sky, smiling to yourself as he started to tell you about Selene and Helios, goddess of the moon and god of the sun; he'll point at the stars he knows for he's seen them hundreds of times in old maps, almost knowing them all by heart now. His voice is eager to let you into all he knows, his hand resting behind you and his fingers in contact with yours as you both leaned on your hands to look up. Maybe not all nights are like that, but they mean more than words can express for both of you.

**S = Sleep**

_(how do they like to sleep?)_

There's one rule and one rule only around sleeping with Bellamy: you can never, under any circumstance, go to bed mad at each other; he knows it's best to fix things soon just as he knows neither of you catches any decent sleep when you are at odds.

Now that that important point is out of the way, Bellamy likes to have you close, it makes him feel better knowing you're there and you're safe. Most times, he'll just lay on his back and pull you to him, taking your hand in his and interlacing your fingers together or simply allowing you to rest your palm over his chest (coincidentally always sleeping in a way in which your hand is somehow always over his heart; must be because it's yours) as he rests his hand behind his head and keeps you close to him with his other arm.

If he wakes up in the middle of the night and you've both moved, he'll make sure to move back to you without disturbing you, maybe hugging you from the back or moving his legs close to yours; whatever it is, there's always a part of him in contact with you. He likes that warmth, knowing you're still there, knowing you trust him completely to the point in which you're at your most vulnerable with him. And know he'll protect you.

**T = Traits**

_(what do they like about their s.o, what attracted them to them?)_

Aside from physical appearance, Bellamy fell in love with your personality: he feels alive around you. People could argue you aren't funny, but Bellamy has never laughed harder, to the point to which his stomach hurts, than when he's with you. Some could say you're distant and cold at times, but Bellamy's certain he hasn't met anyone that cares as deeply about life than you do. He loves how you walk into a room and, even if unbeknownst to you, the mood instantly feels lighter, like a breath of fresh air, no matter if you haven't said anything yet. And he loves how, when you listen, you do it completely: you'll focus your eyes on him and by the way you look at him and rest your head in your hands as he goes on and on about his boring, busy day, he knows you're listening; you'll encourage him and ask him questions for you're an active listener, something he himself tries to be better at, especially with you. He was attracted to your kind heart, even when it was surrounded by a wall you built around it to protect your feelings, and he takes pride in being someone you've let in. He doesn't care if there could be smarter people around (let's face it, Raven's always around and no one can beat her smart-ass) because he knows you're resourceful and that, most often than not, has saved both your asses. He's attracted to the way you carry yourself even in your bad days because, even then, his world feels sunnier with you.

**U = Utterance**

_(how do they express their feelings with words)_

In the beginning, Bellamy wasn't much of an _'express your feelings out loud'_ type of guy; saying _"I love you"_ takes a lot out of him and he won't be saying it to just anyone so he wants to make sure you both work together before he actually confesses he's in love with you. It all began with flirty " _love you"_ s from time to time as you got together, always making time to talk to you about your day and being completely present in the conversation. He's much more inclined to express his love for you by asking about your day, making sure you're okay, wanting to know your opinion and checking on you; you've learned quickly Bellamy's love language is caring more so than expressing his love with the typical words. But that doesn't mean he won't say it; in fact, he's grown into a routine of telling you right before going to bed because he wants those to be the last words you hear before you fall asleep and, if he wakes up before you do, he'll tell you in the morning too sometimes. It isn't unusual for him either to tell you how in love he's with you when you make him laugh so hard his abs hurt, or when you start rambling about something and he sees the passion in your eyes. He's utterly in love with you (truly, deeply, madly in love with you).

**V = Victory**

_(when competing with their s.o, do they get competitive? do they let them win?)_

Bellamy **IS** as competitive as they come, he loves the thrill of the chase (if you will) and he loves winning even more. That was easy to tell as he was teaching you how to shoot guns; yes, everything was safe and yes, it was just the two of you.

 _"Do we really have to do this again?" "Come on, Y/N, one more round." "What's in it for me, huh?" "Aside from being able to protect yourself?"_ You nodded. _"Set your terms."_

You agreed the winner could ask the other for whatever they wanted; you were so sure you were going to win on your own merits until Bellamy decided to show off. He won fair and square. Unexpected? Not really but it did hurt your ego just a tad.

 _"Okay, fine, what do you want?" "You."_ You rolled your eyes _"I never asked you to be my girl properly."_ He smiled as he saw you catching on, nodding at him and crossing your arms over your chest "You never did, that's true. I just moved into your tent, how lame."

He'd pull you back to him, smiling down at you

 _"Will you be my girl?" "I may have to think about it, check my agenda.. you know." "Then I hope it's clear of romantic appointments because I want to take all that space up for myself." "For how long exactly?" "Forever."_ He pulled your chin up, just love in his eyes as he caresses your skin. _"Be my girl, Y/N." "If you win the next round."_ He couldn't hold back his laughter, shaking his head as your smile grew bigger by the second. _"What if you win this time?" "Then I guess I'll have to ask you out, just to come on top." "You really like being on top." "I do."_

And you can guess where that led you both.

He'll let you win from time to time but he knew, if he did, he had to play it carefully so that you wouldn't know for you like to be as competitive with him as he is with basically everyone.

**W = Worship**

_(how do they show their partner they love them with actions)_

Bellamy is **big** on actions showing his love, something you learned quite fast.

Sometimes it could be pulling a blanket over your shoulders when you got a night shift and it's getting cold, squeezing your shoulders, and resting his chin over your head as you remain sitting in your spot. The intimacy of moments like those always gets to you.

His eyes always find yours, moving up and down your body when you come back from a mission, making sure you aren't hurt, walking up to you and witnessing as his worried expression morphs into one of relief, taking your hands and squeezing them or holding you to his chest, depending on how hard and dangerous the mission was.

Always having a plate with food waiting for you when something holds you for longer than expected, Bellamy always making sure you get a good portion.

Somehow he always carries a hair tie with him so, if you have long hair and need it out of your way, he's got you.

Bellamy will go far and beyond to make sure you're comfortable, massaging your shoulders in bed after a long shift, teaching you ways to stretch your sore muscles. He'll hold you to his chest in the shower, allowing you to lean on him when you're tired, having no issues (nor complains) covering you in soap and washing your hair, drying you and chuckling quietly as he watches your eyes struggling to remain open as you put on his shirt to sleep.

If you have long enough hair, he also loves combing it for you and even cutting it if you asked him, both of you sat on the bathroom floor as you try to stay still.

If he's walking around camp and he catches a glimpse of you sat nearby, he'll probably walk over to you, squeezing your shoulders and kissing the top of your head if you're busy with something, not wanting to disturb you or smiling against your lips as you move your head up to look at him.

**X = X**

_(x is the incognito in math, what's a secret you both hide from the rest)_

Everyone is 100% convinced he's a top and, therefore, the big spoon but, only for you to know is his love for being in your arms, allowing you to cuddle him from behind making him feel safe. It may not happen every day because he loves feeling like he's the one protecting you but when he's had a long or a hard day around and he flops on the bed sighing, you know exactly what he wants: cuddles. Bellamy is a soft boy as much as he loves to put up his bad-boy façade almost 24/7. And that's a fact.

**Y = Youth**

_(the morning is the youth of the day, so what's it like waking up by their side? how do they feel waking up with their s.o?)_

Bellamy will always maintain that waking up with you is the best part of his day, no matter what else happens, opening his eyes and finding you beside him gives him hope for a future, hope in the world even. He's usually awake before you and he always tries to make the most of that time.

If you've moved in your sleep and are with your back to him, he'll simply curl closer to you, moving an arm underneath you and hiding his face on your neck, planting a soft kiss to your skin and closing his eyes again, simply enjoying being close to you.

If you're facing him, he'll pull you to his chest, kissing the top of your head and running his fingertips up and down your bare arm, smiling to himself as you usually crawl closer to him when he does that.

There are also times you're on your belly, those times he'll simply rest on his side, eyes roaming over your exposed body, allowing his hand to move up your leg as he moves the covers over you again, kissing your naked lower back before laying on his back beside you, moving your arm over him, waiting for you to move or carefully pulling you over his chest which sometimes wakes you up but you don't feel bad about it, kissing his chest and asking him to stay with you for a little longer; he always does.

Rarely you end up on your back and those are the opportunities Bellamy takes to lay next to you, his head on your chest, wrapping his arms around you, kissing your exposed stomach and squeezing you, feeling your calm breathing against his head as he lays his head underneath your chin, silently enjoying this time as you end up wrapping your arms around him once you start to wake up.

In the rare occasions it's you waking up first, you crave his touch just as much as he does if you aren't actually sleeping in each other's arms, always managing to find your way to him, being the big spoon when he's laying on his side with his back to you or crawling to his chest if he's facing you. If he's sleeping on his stomach like he is so many times, you've managed to perfect your tactic to crawl under his arm, laying facing him and moving his hair from his face, something that most often than not, ends up starting to wake him up, seeing the smile on his sleepy face before he pulls you closer, rolling to lay on his back and pulling you over him. Maybe you don't really know what religions say about heaven, but you're pretty sure laying in his arms is just that.

**Z = Zinger**

(a zinger is a revelation; when did they realize they had fallen hard for their s.o?)

Bellamy cherished deeply the connection you both shared; your friendship meant more to him than he had ever admitted out loud. And he thought for a long time that that was everything you were: friends; until one early morning put everything into perspective.

He woke up with the sun like every other day, bracing himself for another long day around the camp, getting ready for his shift at the guard post that overlooked the camp and the front of the forest, getting there before his body could complain about the lack of sleep. There was barely anyone around, a couple of guards from the night shift, and ones coming to relieve them, a couple of people working around the farm but the camp was as quiet as it ever got. And then: you. He was just looking around, bored as he could be, running his eyes over the main exit of the ship but unable to keep moving as he landed them on you. He wasn't particularly close but even from there, he could distinguish your sleepy walk as you got out, walking directly towards the main door and standing in the little patch of sunlight, raising your arms and stretching, seeing now that you were closer the smile on your face. He found himself not only marveling at your features but also wondering how it'd be like to wake up beside you every day and your face being the last thing he saw every night before falling asleep. It struck him as weird, how his mind went there because friends aren't supposed to be thinking of such things. He looked up as he felt the first drops of water falling over him, moving his eyes back to you, smiling himself as you spun under the light rain.

_"Hey, Y/N!" "Oh, hi!" "Come up here before you get all drenched." "Need company?" "Just yours."_

He heard your laughter, feeling his chest filling with something new, waiting until he saw your head popping up into the guard's post, motioning you to stand beside him overlooking the forest. The first thing he actually noticed was that you weren't wearing your jacket, taking off his own and pulling it over your shoulders, adoring the shy smile on your lips as you moved your arms inside it, thanking him before leaning against the railing, focusing your eyes back into the beautiful scenery in front of you: the sun and the light rain made everything look ethereal. But Bellamy could only look at you, realizing finally what that new feeling was: love that runs deeper than just being good friends, deeper than being two lost kids stuck in a planet they barely knew, love that made everything else seem unimportant, love like he knew he'd do anything for you, love like he wanted to spend the rest of his life by your side.


End file.
